


Curiouser and Curiouser

by SioDymph



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Jervis enjoys working at Wayne Enterprise, but finds Mr. Wayne himself to be much more interesting.
Relationships: Alice Pleasance & Jervis Tetch, Bruce Wayne & Jervis Tetch, Jervis Tetch/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Curiouser and Curiouser

When Jervis first began working in Wayne Enterprises, he feared he might become the humble Carpenter. Swindled and slaving the rest of his life for some Walrus.

Not unlike many other people he knew who came to this city for work. It seemed like the city was ruled by cruel Queens of Heart and selfish, rotten Walruses. Horrible people who would happly destroy you or own you depending on their fancy.

However he quickly realized that Bruce Wayne was no walrus. He was something else all together.

The man was unlike any boss he'd ever had before. He was kind. Attentative and considerate to all his employees. And he took time to listen to everyone. From the powerful shareholders, to the janitorial staff and every other position inaginable. He listened to everyone with the same level of focus and respect. 

It made Jervis feel seen. 

But at the same time it made his job even more challenging. Now ontop of simply trying to conduct his research, there was a certain pressure added to his job. The pressure to not disapoint Mr. Wayne. To live up to all of the man's expectations. 

It was easier to simply keep to himself. Reamining tucked away in his office, working on whatever projects he wished, no worries of what his peers within the company thought. Just him, his co-worker Ms. Alice, and his thoughts.

In all honesty though, when there wasn't any major reports to deliver or presnetations to prepare, Jervis actually enjoyed it when Mr. Wayne would visit.

If any other boss stopped in at random times it would have felt like a suprise-test of somekind. Just an excuse to catch employees slacking off. But when Mr. Wayne did it, for some reason it felt much more genuin. It was more like a friend stopping by. Or a curious student peeking in to look at his latest experiment. 

Mr. Wayne was a suprisingly intuative man. Always ready to ask questions, learn more about Jervis's research.

He was also incredibly encouraging. Whenever Jervis tried to be modest about his work, Mr. Wayne was quick to reassure him, express how impressive and exciting his work actually was. At least it was to him, none of the other board of trustee members ever seemed so impressed with his projects.

And he was very easy to talk to. When it was just the two of them, or Alice as a trio, conversation flowed nicely. They'd discuss research, work, technology, cabbages and kings. Anything at all really. And Mr. Wayne was a wonderful listener. It almost made Jervis feel confident in what he had to say. Cutting through the meekness that seemed to plague the rest of his social life.

And yet, Mr. Wayne could also be increidibly intimidating to be around. He was a very handsome man. With a very strong and proud profile. And while Jervis felt flattered by the man's compliments, he couldn't help but also feel undeserving of such praise.

Mr. Wayne was quite the conundrum. An oddity of a man.

Which made trying to correctly characterize him so tricky as well.

Often Jervis found himself subconsciously associating his friends and collegues with the whimsical characters from his favorite books. 

Ms. Alice was clearly Alice herself, always reasonable and bright. 

Meanwhile her brute of a boyfriend was the rude Humpty Dumpty, a fool in need of a good shove. 

The horrifying Batman could be none other than the ruthless Jabberwocky. 

And in general, Gotham was full of white rabbits, carpenters, and oysters. Always rushing around, larboring away and easily led astray.

But Mr. Bruce Wayne wasn't so easy to identify. At first Jervis speculated that Mr. Wayne might be his White Knight, well-meaning but slightly-misguided. But that didn't seem right. Then Jervis thought perhapse Mr. Wayne was the helpful Dodo bird? Or even the remenicent Mock Turtle? But neither of those seemed right either.

Most recently, Jervis had come to the conclusion that was either the Red or White Queen, an odd-but-benevolent ruler who lived by their own rules. But for the life of him, Jervis couldn't decide if he was the Red or White Queen.

Jervis was quickly pulled from his musings when Alice barged into his office.

"Look alive, the boss is coming our way."

With little time to spare Jervis quickly adjusted his labcoat and combed back his hair with his fingers. It never hurt to look professional, especially when one's boss was stopping by.

Silently, Jervis wished that this was just a simple visit, and Mr. Wayne wouldn't have any new assignments or presentations for him. The simple visits were by far the best.

But regardless of the reason, the elevator chimed and Wayne Enterprise's Red/White Queen graced the cognitive engeineering wing with their presence. 

And taking a quick breath, Jervis felt himself smile at the site of the other man. 

"Good morning, everyone!" He heard Mr. Wayne say warmly. "I hope you all had a nice weekend!"

"Always a pleasure to see you, sir." Jervis replied. 

If Jervis wasn't mistaken he swore he saw the other man blush. But it had to be a trick of the eye.

"Thank you, you don't have to be so formal. Bruce is just fine."

"Of course," Even after all this time he still couldn't help but feel nervous talking so casually to his boss. "Uh, Bruce."

Bruce continued, "I can't wait to see what your team's been working on."

"I eh, I hope not to disapoint." Jervis stumbled to say. 

"You seldom do." Bruce beamed back.

Sometimes it was odd working at Wayne Enterprises. But it was seldom ever boring, or lonesome for that matter.

And while it was tricky to determine exactly who Bruce Wayne was and what he meant to Jervis, the man couldn't deny there was something that drew him to the heir of Wayne Enterprises.

Not necessarily a mystery waiting to be solved. 

More like a unique poem waiting to be interperted.

Or an oddity waiting to be analyzed.

And Jervis loved such curiousities.


End file.
